Hrabina Cosel/Tom drugi/VI
Hrabina Cosel 02 06 W Dreźnie dawnym obyczajem szło życie u dworu, zabawy były jego ostatecznym celem. Poważne strony życia dostarczały tylko do nich powodów i zręczności, materiału i żywiołów. Król starzał, a wiek podeszlejszy, który wiele wyczerpał i zużył, stokroć jest do zbawienia trudniejszym. W młodości bawi to nawet, co smutnym by być powinno, później rozrywka staje się posępną, wszystko – czczym i pustym. To, w czym dawniej człowiek widział ziarno, przemienia się w pustą łupinę. August też był coraz do rozbawienia trudniejszym. W pierwszych jego płochych amorach było coś choć chwilowo przypominającego serce, w ostatnich bawiły się zmysły. Czcza galanteria francuska okrywała to swą jedwabną, złotem naszywaną sukienką. Zabawy następowały coraz wytworniejsze jedne po drugich, a po nich król ziewał i znajdował, że teraz nic nie miało smaku, siły, barwy ani woni. Gniewało go, cokolwiek błogi ten spokój szeregu bezmyślnych rozrywek przerywało, co mu przeszkadzało śmiać się, gdy brytany brały zrozpaczonego niedźwiedzia, lub patrzeć, jak biedny jeleń miotał się w przedśmiertnych męczarniach. Były to także ulubione rozrywki, w które już młodziuchnego syna zaprawiał, a zdawało mu się to rycerską zabawą. Widok krwi dodawał smaku innym widowiskom, stanowił kontrast z obrazem słodkim uśmiechów niewieścich, skoków baletniczych i pieszczącą ucho, włoską muzyką. Aby się napawać melodią, dobrze było wprzód w dziki ryk zwierzęcia się wsłuchać. Nieprzyjaciele Cosel pracowali około króla pilnie. Unikał on o niej wspomnienia, dawał do zrozumienia, że niechętnie o niej słyszy; nic to nie pomagało. Zawziętość ubierała się różnie, w pozorną obawę o króla, o jego bezpieczeństwo, o drogi spokój pański. Malowano kobietę nieszczęśliwą jako niebezpieczną. Oddalona, swobodna, mająca w ręku środki potężne, bo wiedziano, że znaczne z sobą sumy uwiozła, mogła się stać groźną. Flemming, Löwendahl, Watzdorf, Lagnasco, Vitzthum, nie pytając króla nawet, słali szpiegów i kreślili plany, jak by ją pochwycić, a korzystając z tego, owe skarby, jak po Beichlingu, rozszarpać. Jednymi – zemsta, drugimi kierowała chciwość. W czasie swojego panowania Cosel nie zaszkodziła z nich nikomu, wielu z nich jej byli winni wyniesienie się swoje i swobodę. Jej zawdzięczał kanclerz Beichling, że mógł resztę życia na wsi w marzeniach, projektach i alchemicznych doświadczeniach przepędzić. Löwendahl przez nią był polecony królowi. Z pochlebców bez liku nie pozostało ani jednego przyjaciela. Jeden Haxthausen miał odwagę nawet przeciwko radom Flemminga do końca dotrwać wiernym i nie zdradzić nieszczęśliwej. Jeden Friesen nie wziął jej za złe odmowy posiłków i zachowywał się neutralnie. Reszta, choć czas już sam winien był te uczucia ostudzić, nie miała pokoju, ażby ją zgubiła. Jątrzono więc króla co dzień, nieustannie. Gdy van Tinen powrócił z Berlina pod wrażeniem pięknych oczów Cosel, zrazu walczył z sobą. Żal mu jej było. Nie pokazał się zaraz na dworze, ale go Löwendahl wyszpiegował i zawezwał do siebie. – Jakżeś ją znalazł? Mów! – zawołał. – Zdaje się nam wszystkim, iż król zachował dla niej dotąd pewną słabość. To jest rzecz niebezpieczna! Nam daleko z Denhoffową i Pociejową jest lepiej. Te ani się do rządów mieszają, ani mu ludzi stręczą, ani chcą panować. Prawda, że ogromnie króla kosztują, i on sam mówi, że nigdy tyle Cosel nie wymagała, ale koniec końcem nam z tym lepiej. Cóż Cosel? Ma jeszcze nadzieję powrotu? Mówi dotąd o przyrzeczeniu ożenienia? Odgraża się, że strzeli? Van Tinen smutnie na to odpowiedział: – To pewna, że nieszczęśliwa kobieta. – Nieszczęśliwa! Sama sobie winna! Trafiały się jej najlepsze partie, najwierniejsi sprzymierzeńcy, oszalała na tym przyrzeczeniu ożenienia, sądzi się ciągle królewską żoną, niemal królową. Czy i dotąd? –Tak się zdaje, bo w niczym mi się nie widzi zmienioną – rzekł van Tinen. – Ale mówże wyraźniej, opisz, coś widział – nalegał Löwendahl. – Przyznaję się wam, iż to, com widział i słyszał, serce mi zakrwawiło. Zawzięta jest, gniewna, nie przebaczy nigdy, ale w nieszczęściu swym wzbudza uszanowanie, jest doprawdy cudowną, jest wielką. – Więc tym niebezpieczniejszą – dodał śmiejąc się Löwendahl – ale zbrzydnąć musiała? – Zbrzydnąć? – pochwycił pierwszy. – Piękniejszą jest, niż kiedykolwiek była, ani śladu łez, ani bólu na tej marmurowej twarzy. Od lat ośmiu najmniejszej zmiany w świeżości, najlżejszego zmarszczka, promienieje młodością. – Tym gorzej – powtórzył Löwendahl – tym gorzej! Król mógłby ją zobaczyć, a po zwiędłej zawczasu twarzyczce Denhoffowej znowu by na nim mogła zrobić wrażenie. – Niewątpliwie – potwierdził van Tinen – bo je czyni na każdym. – Mówiłeś z nią? – Tak jest, a raczej ona mi się wylała z całą goryczą. Powoli dał z siebie wyciągnąć szambelan, co marszałkowi wiedzieć potrzeba było i donieść, zwiększając, Denhoffowej. Jakkolwiek płocha i lekkomyślna, jakkolwiek złośliwa, bojaźliwa o siebie i bronić się pragnąca na wszelki sposób, Marynia Denhoffowa tak bardzo złą nie była, żeby kobietę nieznaną, biedną, której największą krzywdę już wyrządziła, chciała pozbawić ostatka swobody. Przykrzyło jej się to naleganie nieustanne i postrachy. Byłaby się opierała może, gdyby nie pani Bielińska, która zmuszała ją być ze wszystkimi dobrze i nie sprzeciwiać się faworytom króla, aby swe panowanie przedłużyć. Löwendahl tegoż dnia stawił się u pani Denhoffowej. Wybrał godzinę, gdy była z siostrą, i począł od pochlebstw, które obie lubiły. Z wielką zręcznością, niby nieumyślnie, przeszedł do porównania obecnego czasu z dawnym; mówił wiele o Cosel i zakończył tym, że miano o niej wiadomość. Denhoffowa zapytała: – A cóż się z nią dzieje? – Siedzi w Berlinie pod opieką króla pruskiego i używa danej sobie swobody, żeby nas, króla, dwór i wszystko, co się tu działo i dzieje, w najszkaradniejszych malować kolorach. Jest to niewdzięczność czarna, aleśmy do niej nawykli. Zresztą – dodał Löwendahl – mniejsza by o to, gdyby zawsze nie powtarzała swego, że przy pierwszym spotkaniu królowi w łeb strzeli. Denhoffowa porwała się z krzykiem z kanapki, na której siedziała, zakrywając oczy. Pani hetmanowa ruszyła ramionami tylko. – Kto by się tam tego lękał albo na to uważał – zawołała – to są brawady bezsilne! – Tak by się zdawać mogło, gdybyśmy pani hrabiny nie znali – przerwał Löwendahl – szczególniej ja, który mam nawet zaszczyt być jej krewnym. Jest to kobieta, która nigdy nic próżno nie mówi. – Szczęściem nie ma żadnego podobieństwa, ażeby kiedykolwiek z królem spotkać się mogła – dodała Pociejowa. – Jak to? Czyż pani sądzi, że ona czekać będzie sposobności, a nie szukać jej? Wszak tak samo, jak potrafiła raz wkraść się na maskaradę, może się dostać przebrana do Drezna, czekać na króla choćby w ulicy. – A! tak, tak! – poczęła gorąco Denhoffowa. – Ja przeczuwam niebezpieczeństwo. Król jest nieuważny, tę kobietę należy... Ja nie wiem! Cóż z nią zrobić? Löwendahl ruszył ramionami. – Kto woli swej używać nie umie, temu ją odebrać należy i uczynić niewolnikiem; rozumie pani. Obie kobiety zamilkły, obu przyszło na myśl, że to, co teraz spotkać miało Cosel, mogło później być Maryni udziałem. Marszałek Löwendahl zdał się tego domyślać i dodał: – Najjaśniejszy Pan nigdy dla osób, które chociaż krótko kochał, nie był surowym. Świadkiem te panie, jakieście tu spotkać mogły, ale są wypadki... Na tę naradę nadeszła najzręczniejsza z nich, matka, pani marszałkowa Bielińska, pomimo wieku już dobrze dojrzałego ubrana z wielką pretensją, przeglądająca się we wszystkich zwierciadłach, poprawiająca coś około fryzury nieustannie i piękne białe ręce, okryte pierścieniami, wystawująca chętnie na uwielbienie. Powitała Löwendahla z uprzejmością poufałą, z uśmiechem i popatrzywszy po córkach, wpadła z jednego schwyconego słówka na tok rozmowy. Denhoffowa wtajemniczyła ją w te obawy, które przyniósł z sobą przyjaciel domu. Tam, gdzie szło o córki, dla marszałkowej nikły wszelkie względy, litościwa w innych razach, stawała się mściwą i gniewną. Córki tutaj były całym jej mieniem i przyszłością; co im zagrażało, doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa. Wysłuchawszy opowiadania, uniosła się. – Ale bo też szczególne zachowują względy dla prawdziwie szalonej kobiety! Król jest nadto dobry! Wyzywa go! Urąga się, sama winna będzie, jeśli sobie ciężki los zgotuje! Temu raz koniec położyć należy! Marynia miała króla przestrzec. Złożono to na nią, lecz po namyśle marszałkowa znalazła, iż ona tego dobrze nie potrafi uczynić. Postanowiono więc, aby ona tylko zagaiła, a marszałkowa sama wymownie dokonała reszty. Löwendahl, w tak dobre ręce powierzywszy sprawę swej zemsty, odszedł. Wieczorem zabawa była w Ogrodzie Hesperyd. Tak się naówczas zwał podwórzec Zwingru, świeżo, wspaniale i z przepychem królewskim dokończonego. Była to mała cząsteczka jakaś olbrzymiego pałacu królów, który miał doń przytykać. Ogród urządzony był obyczajem i smakiem wieku: w kwatery kwiatów poobsadzane bukszpanem, z wodotryskami, grotami i bogatą mitologicznych figur ozdobą. Wieczorem rozsypane lampy i kolorowe latarnie czyniły go piękniejszym jeszcze niż we dnie. Z drzew poustawiane gaje pomarańczowe, w których przygotowano siedzenia, dozwalały parom przechadzającym się używać spoczynku w cieniu i ukryciu. Na balkonach galerii otaczających dokoła Zwinger grały muzyki, a melodie ich rozchodziły się daleko z lekkim wiatrem wieczora. W pośrodku ogrodu rozbity namiot, jaśniejący cały iluminacją, stanowił salę improwizowaną, w której po wieczerzy miały się odbywać tańce. Król przybył ubrany cały w niebieskie jedwabie ze srebrem i białe koronki, a wyglądał młodo i chciał sobie znać młodsze jeszcze, pierwszych swych podróży po Europie przypomnieć lata. Denhoffowa także tego wieczora była w sukni bladoniebieskiej i w bieli i było jej wcale do twarzy. Zmuszając się do wesołości, powitała króla, którego każdy bawić musiał pod karą niełaski, i zaczęła od pustych żarcików. Część wieczora upłynęła na śmieszkach, do których Pociejowa pomagać umiała. Pani hetmanowa i siostra jej były w jak najlepszej przyjaźni, a choć jedna o drugą mogłaby była być zazdrosną, nigdy tego uczucia oznaki najmniejszej nikt w nich nie dostrzegł. Hetmanowa, mała, delikatna, jeszcze na pozór wątlejsza od siostry, daleko była wytrzymalszą od niej. Polska i Saksonia naówczas zdumiewała się owej sławnej konnej podróży jej z Friesenem z Warszawy do Gdańska i na powrót, odbytej z takim pośpiechem, iżby pocztyliona znużyła. Pociejowa ani dnia po niej nie potrzebowała spoczywać. Ona Denhoffowej w ciężkich razach pomagała przy królu w rozmowie, w naprowadzeniu jej, na co była potrzeba, i tego dnia podjęła się wreszcie z rozkazu matki wtrącić coś o Cosel. August był zmęczony i chmurny. Hetmanowa wtrąciła coś, że dawniej za czasów hrabiny bawił się łatwiej i z większą ochotą, że może tamtej żałował. Pełen grzeczności król odpowiedział żywo, iż w towarzystwie tak miłych i pięknych dam nic żałować i o niczym pamiętać nie było podobna. Denhoffowa pochwyciła tę zręczność, by ująwszy go pod rękę, zacząć coś prawić o Cosel, lecz jak zwykle wywiązała się z tego wcale nieszczęśliwie. Gdy w pomoc jej czatująca nadeszła matka, naówczas obie poczęły lament z tematu hrabiny. Królowi się to widocznie nie podobało, spuścił głowę i nic nie odpowiadał. Chwila była, w której obie kobiety strwożyły się, wyszedł jednak z tego zamyślenia i odezwał się żywo: – Kochana hrabino, chciej być o mnie spokojną, czuwa nade mną wielu proszonych i nie proszonych stróżów i nic mi uczynić złego nie dadzą. Nierad mówię o tym, chodźmy i wmieszajmy się do tańca. Zamiar przypuszczenia szturmu do Augusta spełzł tedy na niczym. Flemming i Löwendahl powtórzyli po wieczerzy przy kieliszkach to, co te panie zaczęły niezręcznie w Ogrodzie Hesperyd. Tu swobodniejszy król dał im mówić i słuchał. Jednakże olimpijska brew zmarszczyła się kilkakroć. – Słuchaj, Löwendahl – rzekł szydersko – dajesz mi wprawdzie dowód wielki przywiązania do mojej osoby, ostrzegając przeciw hrabinie, która jest twą kuzynką i której winieneś to, czym cię zrobiłem. Powinien bym ci być wdzięczen, a jednak powiem szczerze: stajesz się dla mnie dziwnym. Staranie o moje bezpieczeństwo zostawcie mnie, proszę. Löwendahl umilkł, podstawił tegoż wieczora wprawdzie van Tinena z opowiadaniem o Berlinie, ale król i tego słuchał z roztargnieniem, bo go nie lubił. Rzecz obrachowana na wielkie skutki skończyła się na niczym. Intryganci spostrzegli, iż należało innych użyć dróg i środków. Jakkolwiek Cosel ustronne pragnęła prowadzić życie w Berlinie, zbyt była głośną jej piękność, jej sława, zbyt ciekawą – osoba, zbyt głoszony – dowcip, żeby wkrótce nie zaczęto się ubiegać o jej znajomość. Większa część osób otaczających dwór Fryderyka znaną jej była z pobytu kilkakrotnego w Dreźnie. Nudzono się tak bardzo jednostajnymi paradami wojskowymi, które król codziennie odbywał, i wieczorami u najjaśniejszego pana lub królowej, iż każdy spragniony był jakiejś rozrywki. Król sam częściej bawił w Potsdamie lub Wusterhausen niż w stolicy, nie chybił nigdy zaciągu warty o dziesiątej godzinie, dawał potem posłuchanie ministrom lub szedł na przechadzkę, o południu przyjmował wojskowych i cudzoziemców, potem zasiadał do skromnego stołu z królową i rodziną, pracował po południu w gabinecie i nie ukazywał się na pokojach aż wieczorem. Tu przybywała królowa, kilka dam, kilkunastu oficerów, czasem zaproszony ktoś obcy, grywano w pikietę, lombra i tryktrak i palono tytuń. Tak schodził czas w dosyć poufałym, ale też i nudnym kółku do jedenastej, o tej godzinie wszystko się kończyło zwykle urzędownie. W niebytności króla przyjmowała co wieczora królowa o siódmej u siebie i zapraszała czasem kilka osób na wieczerzę. Nie urozmaicało nic tego toku życia, chyba nader skromny wieczorek w mieście u którego z dygnitarzy. Wcale to było niepodobne do szumnego Drezna, z którego się tu śmiano po cichu, a nade wszystko z rycerskich i wojskowych zabaw Augusta, których nikt tu nie brał na serio. Wojsko saskie przyodziane w złoto, galony, lamy i pióra nie mogło się ani porównać z pruskim, w jednakowych niebieskich mundurach zaszytym, mało strojnym, w którym czerwony mundur huzarski i trochę galonu stanowiły całą ozdobę; oficerowie nawet od żołnierzy mało się różnili ubiorem. Zamiast wymyślnych chorągwi powiewała tu wszędzie jedna, biała, z dumnym nad lecącym orłem godłem: Nec soli cedit. Naówczas dewiza wydawała się nieco zuchwałą, przyszłość ją wszakże usprawiedliwiła. Nie było na świecie dwóch charakterów mniej do siebie podobnych, sprzeczniejszych i mających większe prawo wstrętu wzajemnego do siebie nad Fryderyka pruskiego i Fryderyka Augusta polskiego. Od czasu jak pewien wybryk nieprzyzwoity panna von Pannewitz wypłaciła królowi... policzkiem, nie spojrzał pono nigdy na kobietę i był najwierniejszym z małżonków, a rodzinę swą trzymał w tak ciasnych karbach i życie wiódł tak oszczędne, iż od jego stołu wstawało się zwykle nie tylko trzeźwo, ale głodno. Porządek w państwie, w mieście, w domu, w wojsku posunięty był do pedantyzmu; srogość i surowość – niekiedy do bezlitości, obyczaje musiały być spartańskie, bo tu wszystko szło, jak z góry przykazano. Szlachta próbowała wprawdzie nieco się opodatkowaniu opierać, ale Fryderyk zapowiedział jej z góry, że jego władza, jak skała z brązu, nie da się pożyć niczym. Przed jedzeniem odmawiano modlitwy, stół był mieszczański, a o balach na dworze nikt nie myślał. Jadano na glinie, a gdy obcych trzeba było przyjmować, dobywano srebra ciężkie, które nazad szły do skrzyń nazajutrz. Miewał król fantazje, lecz wcale innego niż August rodzaju. Po odejściu królowej od stołu, po chudej wieczerzy zbierali się poufali do tabacznego kolegium, to jest do izby, w której król fajkami częstował. Przy fajkach wiele było wolno, a najpierw zabawiać się, biorąc którego nieszczęśliwego na zęby. Padał ktoś zawsze ofiarą. Pośrodku sali stał prosty stół, który obsiadali w wielkich mundurach ministrowie, jenerałowie i czasem obcy goście. Dawano wszystkim holenderskie fajki, czy kto chciał palić, czy nie, i stawiano przed każdym kufel duksztyńskiego piwa. To było całe przyjęcie, bo na kosztowne wina nie myślał się król rujnować. Upoić piwem i tytuniem było wielką dla króla pociechą. Wyśmiewać uczonych, arystokracją, urzędników – główną zabawką. Żarty po piwie czasem przebierały miarę, gdy się w Wusterhausen mięszały do nich niedźwiedzie, a podszczuci zapaśnicy kuflami bić się zaczęli, lecz zawsze to jeszcze nie dochodziło do ostateczności: odchorowywało wielu, rzadko kto umierał. Na wielkie święta urządzano dysputy w tabacznym kolegium i zadawano jako temat, że uczeni są głupcami. Morgenstern stawał na katedrze w niebieskiej, aksamitnej sukni z czerwonymi obszlegami, haftowanej w zające, w czerwonej kamizelce, w peruce omal nie spadającej do kolan i ogonem lisim u boku zamiast szpady. Godzinę prawił i to króla bawiło niezmiernie. To były jedyne dworu pruskiego zabawy. W Dreźnie wyśmiewano się z Berlina, w Berlinie Drezno miano za coś sąsiadującego z piekłem, bo Fryderyk polski nie wierzył w nic, a pruski po swojemu był pobożny. Raz, gdy przy wieczerzy nowo przyjęty kamerdyner z obowiązku czytał modlitewkę i przyszedł do wyrazów: „Niech cię Bóg błogosławi”, zdało mu się przyzwoitszym obróconemu do króla przeczytać: „Niech Was Bóg błogosławi”. Nie podobało się to królowi: „Huncwocie, czytaj, jak napisano! – zawołał. – Przed obliczem Bożym ja taki jestem huncwot, jak i ty”. Po zabawach w tabacznym kolegium, po chudych dworskich obiadkach, których własna córka króla opis nam zostawiła, nie jeden zapragnął innego towarzystwa, trafniejszych żartów, rozmowy wytworniejszej. Znajomi hrabiny Cosel zaczęli czasem do niej przybywać. Znudzona kobieta otworzyła drzwi dla garstki tej gości i po cichu wieczorami zbierało się czasem z dworu osób kilka, cichutko, skromnie, bo w Berlinie hałasu robić nikomu nie było wolno. Król Fryderyk, choć pewnie o tym był uwiadomiony, bo wiedział dobrze o wszystkim, co się u niego w stolicy działo, nie mówił nic. Ośmieliło to kilku młodych dworaków, kilku wojskowych do odwiedzenia hrabiny. Zwykle przychodzili przed wieczerzą, a że ona sypiać nie mogła i do pierwszej siadywała, gawędzono dobrze za północ. Drzwi potem otwierały się po cichu i goście rozchodzili się do domów. Nie mogła Cosel posądzać króla, pod którego schroniła się opiekę, o wielką miłość dla Augusta, zbyt wielkie były ich życia i charakterów różnice, nie wystrzegano się więc wcale w rozmowach mówić o Dreźnie, co niechęć ku niemu dyktowała. Przynoszono tu plotki, które stamtąd dolatywały, a hrabina nie kryła niechęci swojej dla płochego Augusta. Niejedna wiadomość ciekawa dostała się stąd, przez młodych idąc do starych, aż do tabacznego kolegium, gdzie ją królowi w kłębach dymu przy piwie do ucha podano. Naówczas uśmiechał się król Fryderyk, ale głową dziwnie potrząsał i zdawał się dziwić, że Cosel była tak śmiałą, bo na pozór wielką miłość i szacunek wyznawał dla wspaniałego sąsiada. Jednego wieczoru, gdy się zwykli młodsi goście zebrali u Cosel, niespodziewanie przywlókł się i stary generał, należący do tabacznego kolegium. Ostudziło to w młodszych zapał do swobodnej rozmowy, ale nie powstrzymało Cosel od powieści zwykłych i wymyślań na króla. Stary generał głową potrząsał i słuchał, dziwić się zdawał i nie dowierzać. Dosiedział tak do północy i dłużej, a gdy się inni wynosili, pozostał nieco. Zdziwiło to trochę Cosel. Stary, który mówił mało, zbliżył się do niej, żegnając ją z wielkim uszanowaniem: – Pozwoli mi hrabina uczynić jedną małą uwagę – rzekł ochrypłym głosem – bardzo się u niej przyjemnie czas przepędza, ale choć drzwi zamknięte i okna, dużo stąd wychodzi na ulicę. Lada wiatr to zaniesie nad Elbę. Zmarszczy się najjaśniejszy nasz sąsiad na naszego króla, że tu pod jego bokiem takie się rzeczy prawić mogą na jego dobrego sąsiada i sprzymierzeńca; królowi by to było markotno. Cosel się zmarszczyła. – Jak to? – spytała. – Więc u was, w domu własnym, między czterema ścianami, nie wolno mówić, co kto ma na sercu? – Mówić wolno – rzekł generał – ale powiedziawszy, można gdzie pojechać, choćby się nie życzyło. – Jak to, i ja? – Kochana hrabino – rzekł wzdychając stary generał – nawet wam by się to mogło przytrafić. U nas tu rygor wojskowy we wszystkim, kraj to taki i porządek. A ja bym wam radził grać w tryktrak lub pikietę, bo to rzecz zabawna, a za to nie ma biedy. Cosel spuściła główkę smutnie. – Myślicie, że ja to mówię jako stary gdera, któremu się coś przywiduje. A! Nie, wierzcie mi, że może mi kto szepnął, abyście byli ostrzeżeni. To mówiąc, wyszedł generał powoli, a hrabina padła na kanapę, szydersko uśmiechając się sama do siebie. Nie usłuchała jednak przestrogi, a gdy poufałe zebrało się towarzystwo, mówiła wiele, głośno, jakby wyzywając do tej surowości, której się nie spodziewała. Jednego poranku zjawił się u drzwi domu generał-gubernator miasta Berlina, Wartesleben. Grzecznie pokłonił się hrabinie, uśmiechnął, pokręcił wąsa, a potem zapytał: – Czyby to prawdą było, że hrabina życzyła sobie zmienić rezydencję i w spokojniejszym kątku, w Halli zamieszkać? – Ja w Halli?! – zdumiona przerwała Cosel. – A cóż bym ja robiła w Halli?! – Wie pani, powietrze tam jest bardzo zdrowe, widoki piękne, spokój wielki, wygody wszelkie; nic przyjemniejszego nad pobyt w Halli. Cosel nie wiedziała, co ma odpowiedzieć zrazu, słuchała tych pochwał, coraz bardziej zdziwioną się nimi okazując. – Ale ja nigdy w życiu nie miałam myśli jechać do Halli. – Rzecz to jest dziwna – odpowiedział Wartesleben. – Najjaśniejszemu Panu ktoś o tym oznajmił i król wydał rozkazy, ażeby tam pani wszelka opieka była daną. Rozporządzenie króla to rzecz nieodwołalna, więc najlepiej już pojechać do Halli. Nie mogła długo słowa przemówić Cosel, patrzała milcząca; łzy popłynęły z oczów, załamała dłonie. – To więc jest rozkaz – odezwała się w końcu – to wygnanie nowe. Za co? – Król sądzi, że tam pani będzie lepiej. Hrabina wie, tu w ulicach Berlina łatwo się echo rozchodzi. Każde słowo odbrzmiewa, sięga daleko. Tam, w Halli, nikt nie usłyszy i większa panuje swoboda. To mówiąc, powstał. – Hrabina może nie jutro, ale nawet pojutrze wyjeżdżać rano – dodał. – Czas jest piękny, a podróż można odbywać powoli. Lecz że drogi nie zawsze bezpieczne, Król Jegomość ofiaruje jej kilku ludzi eskorty, którzy aż na miejsce odprowadzą. Jest to z jego strony galanteria bezprzykładna. Za to powinna mu być pani wdzięczną. Generał Wartesleben skłonił się bardzo grzecznie raz i drugi i wyszedł, zostawiając hrabinę osłupiałą. Raz, który ją tu dosiągł, nie myliła się, ręka z Drezna wymierzyła. Chciano ją zmusić do milczenia, do poddania się losowi, do ulegania niedoli. Oburzał się w niej duch nieugięty, a każdy pocisk taki nową w niej energię pobudzał. Tegoż dnia hrabina kazała pakować powozy, najmować konie i wierny Zaklika z nawieszoną brwią, wzdychając, pracował znowu nie śmiejąc rzec słowa. Gdy Cosel siadać miała do powozu, kupka ludzi zbiegła się pod jej dom, a widząc tę piękną w czerni kobietę z podniesioną głową, majestatycznym postępującą krokiem do powozu ostawionego konnymi, ludzie strwożeni rozeszli się po cichu i zdało im się, że spojrzeli na ofiarę, którą wieziono na rusztowanie.